1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessory devices used to provide convenience in carrying articles which are bound by narrow or sharp flexible materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common appliance available is comprised of a wooden or plastic hollow tube through which a metal wire passes. The free ends of the wire are bent at right angles to the axis of the tube and terminate in a double bight. In use, the bight portions of the wire are caught by the rope or twine surrounding the package. The user grasps the tube within the palm of the hand and thus avoids the cutting effect which would be experienced if the user were to grasp the rope or twine directly. The heavier the package the more discomfort the user experiences. The disadvantages of this type of product is the difficulty in fastening the bights of the wire onto the rope or twine and the discomfort experienced by the small diameter tubing employed.